The Knights Prophecy
by BigChillFreak
Summary: This story takes place before umbras power and how this whole prophecy thing started so its a prequle to my first story-my sumarries suck
1. Chapter 1

**Hello their here's your young author taking a break. I have some serous writers block so I decided to write the prequel to my story. This takes place way back when the knights were first created. I've had this story in my head ever since I wrote chapter seven.**

**Let's get this straight I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON never have never will.**

**Black mist: and aren't we all relieved**

**Bigchillfreak: This is my friend mist he will be helping me from now on (looks at mist like a mad digimon)**

**Black mist: I don't get paid enough for this**

**Bigchillfreak: to bad!**

**Black mist: why me!**

**Story Start**

_Prologue_

_Pyro blaster! Double v-head butt!_

_Two blue dinosaurs evaded the red spear and tackled the red dinosaur all of them laughing._

"_Caught you that time", said the first blue dinosaur as the other stood next to him. They looked exactly alike the only difference was that the second one had brown eye's opposed to the others red-brown ones._

"_Lucky shot v-mon", said the red dino he was red with some black markings the digital hazard on his chest._

"_Can't you three just take in the nature around you instead of fighting all the time", said a white and gold ferret._

"_Not all of us can just meditate like you can kudamon", said the red dinosaur._

"_Honestly guilmon all you three do is fight there's more to getting stronger than just fighting", he said sounding very mature for a rookie lv._

"_You know that one day we will have to evolve to help our king", said the red-eyed v-mon._

"_It's fun to train I can wait to digivolve to mega one day", said the brown eyed one._

"_Can't we all", said a candle digimon known as candlemon with a female kotemon beside him; she had a handful of roses as she just touched the petals._

"_So beautiful and yet so delicate just like this world", she said getting everyone's attention._

"_They're just roses", said a metal gear digimon known as a hagurumon._

"_I don't see the big deal", said huckmon from his perch atop of a rock with cubmon lying beside him__**. (I made cubmon up he looks like a leopard cub and is duftmons rookie form)**_

"_No fighting we can' get any sleep", said a purple fox dragon known as dorumon, a dracomon, gabumon and agumon all nodded at that._

"_Come on guys why don't we train, who knows we could reach our adult modes today", said the brown eyed v-mon happily. The others sighed and gave in, he was right on that part it had been years since they hatched and evolve to mega was their goal after that their king would tell them the rest._

"_So who wants to go against us", said the red-eyed v-mon, him and the other v-mon were like brothers never leaving each other's side everyone wonder why there were two but didn't question their king._

"_How about us", said gabumon and agumon the two friends walking forward as the other rookies chose their opponents._

"_All right let's go"! Yelled agumon._

"_Baby flame"! "Pyro blaster"! "Petie fire"! "Flame paw"!_

_Was the words shouted as the rookies fought, kudamon despite his small size was a very strong digimon and cleaver too always calm and not losing his cool unlike cubmon._

"_Come back here your cheating", cubmon wailed at candlemon who laughed. _

"_Get back here"! He yelled as his body glowed making everyone look at the second smallest member of the group._

"_Cubmon shinka"! "Kaimon"!_

_Kaimon stood proudly as he could be now a champion adult lv digimon; he looked more like a cheetah than a leopard now. Tan colored armor covered his legs and back, his helmet covering the top part of his head. He had four orange wings on his back his now yellow eyes looking at candlemon ad he attacked._

_Kasai flare! He said as his claws glowed red as they were covered in flames before hitting candlemon which in turn caused him to glow._

"_Candlemon shinka"! "Wizardmon"!_

_The new wizard digimon attacked the cheetah and soon the other rookies could only watch in envy as they finally stopped._

"_You guys did it"! Said a very excited duo of v-mon._

_The two only blushed at the complement, "our king will be pleased about this who knows before you know it we will all evolve", said kotemon giving the two one of her roses. Wizardmon thanking her as she put one on kaimons armor. Kaimon had to admit the rose was a nice touch._

"_This is how it started and this is how it will end", said a voice._

**I know lame but hey my story. I can't find duftmons lower evolutions so I made some up I hope this helps and also the voice in this story is the same one from my first story-BEAST**

**Black mist: why do you say beast?**

**Bigchillfreak: because that was my old name and its better than BCF**

**Black mist: I will never understand you**

**Bigchillfreak: luv you too**

**Black mist: why! Why!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bigchillfreak: and were back**

**Black mist: joy (gets whacked)**

**Bigchillfreak: ignore the girl with the baseball bat**

**Black mist: again why did I agree to this?**

**Bigchillfreak: because you love me**

**Black mist: unfortunately**

**Bigchillfreak: say the disclaimer**

**Black mist: Bigchillfreak does not own digimon if she did bad things would have happened to T.K.**

**Bigchillfreak: I just don't like him**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000**

_**50 years later (one year in the human world)**_

_**Just another Day**_

It was another day of peace in the digital world no dangers had appeared at all nothing to do, you would expect peace and quiet. Unfortunately that was not the case in a certain fortress.

"No"! "Please"! "No"! "Come on"! "I said NO"! "Fine"!

A golden armored blue dragon walked off clearly pissed at the white and red knight.

The golden dragon known as magnamon or magna for short was walking around bored out of his mind.

A lot had happened over the years, they all final went mega or at least the others did, he how ever found a golden egg and became a golden amour digimon, but he was just as strong as the others. Over the years the friends had started to grow apart each do his own duty.

Dracomon who had turned into Examon now lived on the other side of the digital world. It was his duty to guard that place and only leave if a danger so great came that it required all the knights.

He had another argument with gallantmon about something stupid with the dragon knight winning the dispute, he sighed remembering the sweet little dinosaur that used to play with them. Now it was all duty this duty that, everyone had changed after evolving, in some way.

He was now a bit more mature and level headed but still had his childish side.

Examon was more or less a volcano ready to erupt as he had a bit of anger issues which is why he was sent to the other area.

Gallantmon, alphamon, craniamon and gankoomon now took their roles more seriously especially since alphamon was their leader.

Gankoomon was hardly ever seen now traveling the digital world and training his successor.

Crusadermon was still the same rose obsessed girl she was, only now she acted more like a women and got on all the guys nerves once in a while. After all one girl with a ton of boys was never good. That digimon could be so annoying and he never understood why she liked his armor so much saying it was so beautiful and stalked magna for a week until he noticed. Why women liked precious items like gold and gems he didn't know, females were just confusing of course none of them would say that less they feel her wrath.

Thank god she was always flirting with dynasmon the poor guy. He liked her but was afraid of her at the same time. And duftmon was always ignoring them preferring to be alone all the time. Kentaurosmon was the same as always calm collected and never bother in matters that were none of his concern; he was the only one who had the same personality ever since he was a rookie.

The only one's magna could call his friends were omnimon and his best friend ulforce-vdramon. Omnimon was the mega combination form of wargreymon and metalgarurumon. For a guy with three heads he could be forgetful, as once he lost an important item and it turns out his wargreymon head knew where it was but said no one asked it.

Ulforce-vdramon was his best friend, the two always did things together and their favorite past time was pranking the others. He remembered the pie joke that they made on Kentaurosmon, he looked ready to stomp them. This was one of those rare times were he lost his cool, but when he licked the pie off he said it may be a foolish joke but the pie was great. They all had a good laugh that time, the only ones who hated their jokes were gallantmon, duftmon, craniamon and Examon, those guys must have lost their sense of humor after evolving.

"Hey magna"! Yelled a voice.

He smiled underneath his helmet and turned around to see ulforce v-dramon standing there. He always wondered why his friend became a mega instead of getting an armor evolution. When they had reached adult lv ulforce became v-dramon and he became XV-mon. Then when they reached perfect v-dramon became aerov-dramon and he became paildramon. Then finally he became ulforce v-dramon, magnamon did evolve to mega before but unlike the rest he could never stay in that form for long signaling that his mega form Imperialdramon wasn't his true intended form and magnamon was.

"Hey V", he said calling him by his nickname.

"What's wrong this time"? He asked magnamon.

"Got into an argument with gallantmon again, man when did he become such a sour puss", magnamon said with a small laugh, ulforce v-dramon joining in.

"Yeah, kind of reminds you how much time has passed", he said.

"Yeah", he said quietly, "So magna me an omnimon were looking for you, we were wondering if you wanted to go visit the three holy ones the boss said since its everyone's day off we could", he said by boss meaning alphamon.

"Sure, It's not like I have anything better to do and I would never pass up a moment to see lady ophanimon", he said excitedly.

"Sure we all know you wouldn't", ulforce v-dramon said laughing while magnamon blushed under his helmet glad no one could see his face.

"And what is that supposed to mean!" he said, "It means you like her", said a new voice as magnamon jumped from surprise to see omnimon chuckling behind him.

"I do not love her I just like her", the two gave him looks, "I mean as a friend"; he said not sure how this conversation started, "Can we just go"! He snapped glad for his helmet since he was blushing like crazy.

The two gave small laughs as they went on their way to visit the three celestials; they had met them shortly after reaching their adult lvs. Omnimon had been metalgreymon and weregarurumon at the time, while the other two were aerov-dramon and paildramon. They were just training in the meadow when they saw an explosion and three holy types were standing there.

An antylamon, holyangemon and angewomon were training in the field below them. They met when one of holyangemon attacks went out of control and headed towards the group. Turns out they all had just barely evolved and were trying to control their new powers. They trained together getting to know each other and soon became friends.

They saw a castle in the distance which was their domain and that's when ulforce got an idea, "Hey guys why don't we race the last part of the way", he said to them. "But you're the fastest so that isn't fair", said omnimon.

"I promise I won't use my speed" he said.

"Fine and let's go!" said magnamon already speeding away.

"Hey no fair!" yelled omnimon.

A few moments later," how did omnimon win?" asked magna on the door step of the castle.

"Just talent" he joked as they laughed. And knocked on the castle door," Oh, royal knights please come in" said sorcermon he was working under seraphimon's wing.

As the three did just that and it was a good thing this place was as big as omnimon was much larger than his other two companions. A nefertimon and oryxmon were there as well, oryxmon worked for cherubimon and nefertimon worked for lady ophanimon.

As they followed the wizard digimon a familiar pink bunny saw them, "cherubimon!" said omnimon as he turned and saw them.

"Hello what brings you here?" he asked them and glad that crusadermon stayed home, man females and bunnies was a bad combination he was glad lady ophanimon wasn't like that.

"Nothing just bored and we thought this would be a good way to waste time" said V and we could tease magna and ophanimon" he added silently so only cherubimon heard.

The celestial smiled at that, he knew the warrior of the golden radiance liked ophanimon and the three loved to tease him. He would never admit it but he liked her as well but they were friends and a relationship could get in the way of their work. Anyway he was magnamon's friend and wouldn't like to become his rival like seraphimon. Of course the other angle didn't have any interest in ophanimon but magnamon was competitive.

"Can we cut the chit-chat? We don't have all day! Said magnamon already halfway down the hall.

They all just looked at him and sighed," If he could only move that fast when it's his turn to go on patrol, everything would be right in the world" said omnimon.

"He usually only go's that's fast when they mention chocolate" said V walking after his best friend as the other two laughed.

**And we will know more in chapter two. so far i think I'm doing ok in this story lets see what mist thinks.**

**Black Mist: For once i will say this, this chapter didn't totally suck**

**Bigchillfreak: well if he likes it then it should be good and anyone who is reading this thank you and reveiws are surported even flames please give me your thoughts**


End file.
